WAWANCARA (Exclusive NAMUN Kacau) Dengan PAW Patrol!
by Lavento Zenya
Summary: [Pernah ngira gak, gimana rasanya diwawancarai oleh sekelompok orang gaje, terus pertanyaan astaga nauzubillah-nya? Kali ini, PAW Patrol kena musibahnya! Duh, gimana sih wawancara gaje itu?]


WAWANCARA (Exclusive NAMUN Kacau) Dengan PAW Patrol!

by Cardavianz Nyxio-37 Aquartic

Disclamer: PAW Patrol © Spin MasterTM Entertaiment dengan Hak Cipta © Nick Jr.

Warning: 5K (Kegilaan-Kesintingan-Kekonyolan-Kewatadosan-Kekocakkan) para chara, penistaan tingkat dewa, OOC akut terutama Marshall-Chase-Rocky, OC bertebaran, _typo_ (s), alur ngalor-ngidul entah kemana, chara fandom lain nyasar, serba-serbi penuh kehumoran super garing, bahasa daerah keselip, bahasa gaul bercampur, dan awas kata-kata kasarnya!

* * *

[Sumarry: _Demi apa para chara PAW Patrol diwawancarai! Wawancara (super)_ exclusive _(namun kacau) ini bakal jadi setengah gila karena kelakuan konyol para tamu yang gak diundang! Duh, ini mimpi buruk atau apa ya, kenapa semuanya jadi serba membingungkan dan kacau begini? Dan gimana jadinya kalau para chara PAW Patrol ketemu sama chara dari beberapa fandom lain seperti Hetalia Axis-Powers atau malah BoBoiBoy Galaxy? Kira-kira gimana segala keramaian yang bakal terjadi ya? Saksikan saja ff nista nan konyol ini, dan dapatkan chara favoritmu ternistakan dengan suksesnya!_ ]

* * *

Chapter 00: Masa Persiapan (?) Yang Penuh Kegilaan dan Kekonyolan – Part 1

* * *

"IBU WALIKOTA GOODWAY!" Cewek berambut _tosca_ panjang diikat 2, bermata biru samudra ditutupi kacamata, berbaju lengan panjang kuning-kehijauan, bercelana panjang, dan bersepatu datang sambil berteriak ke arah Mayor Goodway. Mayor Goodway yang melihatnya segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Clizbeta?" tanya Mayor Goodway. Cewek yang dipanggil Clizbeta itu tersenyum kekanakkan sambil megang tangan Mayor Goodway.

"Ibu Walikota Goodway, bolehkah saya meminta izin untuk meminjam lapangan selama 10 hari ajaaaa. Boleh?" Clizbeta masang _puppy eyes no jutsu_ yang menurut Levi dari fandom sebelah bilang, "Itu menjijikkan sekali…"

Mayor Goodway yang gak tahan sama _puppy eyes_ -nya Clizbeta langsung nggangguk-nggangguk setuju. 'Daripada diberi hal begituan.' Pikirnya.

"Ah, makasih Ibu Walikota Goodway!" Clizbeta, dengan seenak perutnya, langsung ngacir. Tapi sebelumnya, ia masang wajah sumringah dan bilang, "AKHIRNYA! WAWANCARA INI BAKAL BERHASIL!"

Klak, klik, klak, klik…

"WAWANCARA?!"

"KUK KUK KUK KUK (?) ?!" (DENGAN SIAPA?!)

Alhasil, Clizbeta diseret ke Balai Kota buat ditanyain ini-itu oleh Mayor Goodway.

* * *

"Demi apa, mana Clizbeta yang selalu gue kenal narsis, kekanakkan, ceria, dan bawelnya ngalahin keributan anak-anak cewek yang lagi naksir cogan?" Priyev, dengan seenak udelnya, nyindir Clizbeta yang masang wajah (sok) mendungnya. Clizbeta cuma mandang Priyev 'apa-maksud-lo-mau-gue-gantungin-apa' dengan muka ditekuk.

"Si Clizbeta lagi 'demam' ta'u! Tadi dia ketemu cogan di Segiorra Café." Elizve nyeloteh asal.

"Bukan! Bukan itu!" Mendadak sewotnya Clizbeta bangkit. "Gue ketemu sama atasan PAW Patrol! Gila! Dia ganteng banget!" ucapnya terbalik sama kenyataan yang dialaminya.

"Udah gue duga, pasti ketemu cogan!" Elizve nyeloteh lagi, kagak ta'u dugaannya salah. "Udah deh, mending kita siap-siap aja sekarang. Siapin daftarnya."

"Lha, bukannya Eviza ya?" tanya Priyev bingung.

.

"O iya, ya." ujar Elizve bego yang menuai tatapan penuh kekesalan dari Priyev.

"Kau ini," gerutu Priyev, lalu memandang ruangan yang ia berada. Suasana ramai nan kacau menghiasi pemandangan. Priyev _sweatdrop_ sendiri.

'Hanya mau wawancara saja sudah sekacau ini…' batinnya _sweatdrop_ akut dengan segala kegilaan ini.

"AGRIC! MANA DAFTARNYA?!"

"INI, LEANY!"

"CARYN! BIODATA BINTANG TAMU MANA?!"

"REYAVAN YANG PEGANG!"

"WOY! SEBELAH SINI KURANG!"

"IYA, IYA! SABAR! GUE BUATIN DULU SKETSANYA!"

"LU ENAM ORANG NANTI AJA _STALKING_ -NYA! BANTUIN WOY!"

"BENTAR DULU OI! GUE MASIH BELUM SIAP NIH!"

Clizbeta dan Elizve ikutan _sweatdrop_ melihat segala kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Baru persiapan aja kacau, gimana wawancaranya nanti?" tanya Clizbeta _sweatdrop_ berat, sama seperti Priyev.

"Mungkin lebih parah, kali." Jawab Elizve dengan watadosnya.

* * *

"RYDER! RYDER!" Katie memanggil Ryder yang kebetulan sedang berada di taman kota. Ryder mengangkat alis, tumben Katie manggil namanya dengan raut wajah… yang semangat?

"Ada apa, Katie?" tanya Ryder sambil memerhatikan perempuan berambut kuning-pirang dan berbandana pink (atau malah merah?) itu. Para anak anjing yang lagi main langsung berhenti bermain dan memerhatikan kedua anak muda itu.

"Hah… hah… Apa… Ibu Walikota… Sudah memberitahumu… tentang wawancara… nanti…?"

'Wawancara?' pikir para anak anjing bingung.

"Wawancara?" tanya Ryder ikutan bingung. Ada wawancara apa ya, kira-kira? pikir Ryder penasaran.

"Wawancara tentang kalian, lha! Apalagi!" pekik Katie gak nyadar kalau warga lain yang ikut nguping pada heboh.

"BENERAN?!"

"KAPAN?! KAPAN?!"

Para anak anjing langsung ber- _facepalm_ ria melihat kehebohan para warga Adventure Bay tentang wawancara itu.

"Entah kenapa, firasatku gak enak…" gumam Chase yang didengar oleh Marshall.

"Aku juga, Chase… Malah rasanya menakutkan…" Marshall ikutan bergumam.

"…" Ryder hanya mampu melongo hebat karena pernyataan itu.

'Semoga saja pertanyaannya gak aneh-aneh…' batin Skye sambil membayangkan sesuatu. 'Tapi kalau soal hubunganku dengan Chase, boleh-boleh saja…' Skye senyum-senyum, membuat ngeri Rubble yang ada disampingnya.

'Skye kenapa sih? Kesambet jin apa dia kira-kira?' batin Rubble _sweatdrop_ dengan bayangannya yang ngawur terhadap Skye.

* * *

Pak Porter terkejut dan melongo melihat panggung (yang) setengah jadi berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan. Dan banyak sekali orang-orang asing berkeliaran disana. 'Ada acara apa sebenarnya?' batinnya.

"Pak Porter!" Seorang cewek berambut coklat madu pendek, memakai _hoodie_ putih dan ber- _jeans_ robek-robek dan bertampang lumayan brandalan, menghampiri Pak Porter yang bengong sambil membawa keranjang apelnya.

Pak Porter tersadar dan segera menatap cewek itu. "Eh, kamu Rezkayavi, 'kan?"

Cewek itu tersenyum, "Ya, Pak. Ada apa Bapak kesini?"

Pak Porter baru sadar kalau dia menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disana. Dengan segera dia langsung pamit dan cepat-cepat cabut dari sana.

"Siapa, Dek?" Precklyna, yang penampilannya gak jauh beda dari Rezkayavi, menghampiri adiknya yang gak kalah tomboy darinya itu. Setelah Pak Porter cabut dari sana, tentunya.

"Pemilik kedai terenak disini, Adventure Bay." jawab Rezkayavi datar. "Kapan-kapan aku ajak Kakak kesana."

"Ya, makasih, Dek." Precklyna langsung kembali ke sifat super galaknya. "MATSAYU! CEPAT MAKANNYA, BANTUIN ORANG! GELLYAUZ, WOY, TATA BENER-BENER! GLASSY, CEPETAN ANGKUT ITU BARANG! WOOOY! KALIAN ENAM ORANG, CEPETAN BANTU PREVIN DAN PRIYAVAN!"

Rezkayavi hanya mampu _sweatdrop_ akut melihat tingkah (sok) galak kakaknya. 'Dasar Kakak…'

Nickholav yang mandangin Rezkayavi dari jauh cuma bisa terkikik geli.

"EXAND! JANGAN BER- _FUDANSHI_ DULU KEK! BANTUIN!" Priyev berteriak sambil membawa sesuatu yang terlihat berat.

"Idih! Cowok-cowok kok cemen gitu!" Dengan sombongnya Exand berkata, "Kau lihat aku ini! Mana barangnya?"

"Oh, sok kuat nih ye? Oke, bawa 'tu barang! Gue mau liat lu sekuat yang lu bilang apa kagak." ucap Priyev kesal karena dikatain.

Selanjutnya bisa kalian tebak, si _fudanshi_ bawel dan konyol itu kram punggung dan ditempeleng oleh Priyev karena udah ngatain dia.

"Ngapain si Exand nungging bebek kayak gitu?" Carlyssa yang kebetulan lewat nanya sambil merhatiin Exand yang nungging di sofa panitia.

"Dia ngatain gue sewaktu gue minta tolong sama dia. Eh, dia sendiri kena batunya." jawab Priyev kesal.

'Ni orang ada-ada aja deh…' Carlyssa geleng-geleng kepala. "Udahlah, lanjutin aja kerjaanmu yang tadi, daripada ngurusin si tukang molor itu."

"Oke! Siap, laksanakaaaan!"

* * *

Emang dasar _stalker_ kurang dihajar, Kokon dan Xierlyn ngumpet di semak-semak dekat markas PAW Patrol. Mereka asyik mengamati duo tertinggi diantara anak-anak anjing, Chase dan Marshall. Mana kebetulan 'tu dua orang dekat sama duo tinggi itu.

"Hun, nurut lu, Chase diubah ke manusia cakep kagak?" tanya Xierlyn sambil neropongin duo tinggi itu. Kokon (atau sering banget dipanggil Bihun karena rambut putih kakunya mirip banget sama mi putih itu) yang lagi duduk di dekat bawah pohon rindang itu ngangkat bahu.

"Entah. Mungkin ya, kali." ucap Kokon ngasal sambil ikut neropongin idolanya, Marshall.

Xierlyn jelas kagak puas sama jawabannya Kokon. Ia mulai berpikir minta sama Erzio untuk ngundang England si _Britania_ _Angel_ itu buat ngubah idolanya jadi manusia, lalu terdengarlah tawa (pelan namun jelas di telinga Kokon) yang terdengar menyeramkan, "Khu, khu, khu~"

Kokon yang denger _patner_ setengah sarap nan sintingnya ketawa kayak gitu, langsung ambil ancang-ancang buat melarikan diri dari sana. Dia takut kena ketiban bencana kalau dia tetap berada disitu.

"Hihihi~ Saatnya untuk nelpon Erzio-kuuuun~"

Sungguh, Kokon pengen banget bunuh diri sambil minum _spiritus_ setelah mendengar ucapan _patner_ -nya yang setengah sarap dan rada maniak itu.

'Maaaak, Kokon masih mau hiduuuup!' batin Kokon miris.

Terlalu lebay, Kokon. Kau tahu itu.

.

Sementara duo tinggi itu merasa ada sesuatu di dekat mereka.

"Ada apa ya, kok badanku merinding gini?" tanya Chase sambil memerhatikan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ada penguntit, kali." jawab Marshall dengan sangat watadosnya, hingga membuat Chase _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

* * *

Kembali ke lapangan. Suasana kacau dan ramai masih ada, bahkan jauh lebih parah malah. Warga Adventure Bay yang kebetulan melintas hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat segala kekacauan yang terjadi dilapangan itu.

'Hanya karena sebuah wawancara, mereka bisa separah itu?' batin para warga yang udah ta'u sama wawancara itu. Sedangkan yang tidak ta'u hanya bisa berpikir, 'Mereka kenapa sih?'

Dan memang dasar para kru, mereka cuek angsa dengan semuanya. Mereka tetap asyik sibuk sendiri.

"OXRAAAAAAN! MANA DAFTARNYA?!"

"IYA! IYA! INI UDAH MAU NGASIH KOK!"

"KIMO, SEBELAH SINI!"

"IYA, 'BENTAR!"

"GLASSY! MANA PROPERTINYA?!"

"SEBENTAR DULU, OY! GUE MASIH KUDU BOLAK-BALIK TA'U!"

"ARY! TATA DULU ITUNYA!"

"BAIK, KAK!"

Sungguh benar-benar ramai dan berisik. Yang ada telinga malah jadi tuli. Para warga nyumpelin telinga mereka pake kapas hasil pemberian dari Exand. Tunggu, sejak kapan Exand sadar nih?

'Demi Dewa, nasib dah jadi orang terlupakaaaaaan!' batin Exand gaje.

Lagi asyik nggegalau gaje, Exand dikejutin sama suara cempreng Priyev yang manggil Precklyna.

"PRECKLYNA! SINI SEBENTAR LU!"

'Buseeeeeeeet dah, 'tu suara apa speker sih?' pikir Exand mulai ngawur karena otaknya mulai kagak _connect_ sama keadaan sekitar.

Soranaya, si bandel yang kagak kalah tomboy dari si bersaudara Precklyna dan Rezkayavi, ngeliat Exand asyik melamun dekat pinggir lapangan. Dengan cepat si bandel itu membuat jantung Exand berjoget ria karenanya.

"OY!" teriak Soranaya tepat ditelinga Exand.

"EEEEE, AYAMKU TERBANG KE ATAS GENTENG!" latah Exand. Soranaya melongo sebelum akhirnya ngakak gaje mendengar latahan Exand.

"Jiiir, 'tu latah atau apa sih?" tanya Sornaya sambil ngakak. Exand manyun denger 'tu rival terjintahnya ngetawain dia.

"Somplak lu! Bikin gue kaget aja!"

* * *

Markas PAW Patrol…

Para anak anjing sedang asyik-asyiknya main _tak usek buaye_ 1 bareng Everest dan Tracker dengan yang berjaga di 'laut' sekarang adalah si cepat Marshall. Ryder, Carlos, dan Jake cuma mandang dari teras markas agar tidak menganggu anak-anak anjing itu.

"Siapa lambat, aku dapat!" seru Marshall mengundang tawa anak-anak anjing.

Dan siapa sangka, duo _stalker_ kurang dihajar itu masih berada di dekat mereka.

"Aduuuuuh, Marshall manis banget!" Kokon ngambil tisu entah yang keberapa untuk mengelap mimisannya. Gak jauh beda dari Kokon, Xierlyn juga ikut mimisan (karena melihat Chase yang menurutnya, "Aww, _sexy_ sekali!") dan mengelapnya.

Dasar _stalker_ diam-diam maniak.

"Dan… tangkap!" Kaki depan kiri Marshall menepuk kaki Skye, "Kau jaga!" Marshall segara lari ke 'darat' sebelum Skye menyentuhnya.

"Hoho, aku akan 'menangkap' anak-anak anjing manis ini!" ucap Skye membuat semuanya tertawa. Rubble yang paling kenceng ketawanya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" ledek Chase sambil menaruh kedua kaki depannya di 'laut' tempat jaganya si Skye.

"Menantang, ya? Aku… tangkap!" Skye langsung loncat dan menepuk kaki depan Chase. "Kau jaga!" Skye cepat-cepat ngacir sebelum Chase 'menangkap'nya.

Sementara itu, Marshall malah fokus ke semak-semak dekat pohon rindang dihalaman markas. Ia merasa aneh dengan semak-semak itu. Sejak bareng Chase tadi, ia merasa diintai oleh dua orang. Gak jelas apa maunya. Ia kemudian memandang teman-temannya. Teman-temannya masih asyik bermain dimana Chase kini mengejar Rocky dan Rubble di 'laut' sementara Skye dan Zuma menunggu di 'darat' sambil ketawa.

'Mungkin lebih baik bilang ke mereka.' batin Marshall sambil memerhatikan (kembali) semak-semak itu. Kemudian ia menepuk kaki depan Zuma.

"Zuma, ikut aku sebentar." ucapnya pada _Labrador_ coklat itu. Skye yang (kebetulan) nguping penasaran kenapa Marshall tiba-tiba mau hengkang dari sana.

"Mau kemana, Marshall?" tanya Skye. "Apa aku boleh ikut?" lanjutnya lagi membuat Marshall _sweatdrop_ dalam hatinya.

'Sudah kuduga dari tadi. Dia pasti mau ikut.' batin Marshall. "Ya, tentu, Skye."

"Memangnya kita mau kemana, Mawshall?" tanya Zuma.

"Kita periksa sebentar semak-semak itu. Aku merasa ada yang aneh." ucap Marshall yang membuat dua anjing yang lebih muda darinya penasaran.

Mengendap-ngendap layaknya seorang maling, mereka bertiga – minus Chase, Rocky, dan Rubble – berjalan menuju semak-semak itu. Suara mirip perempuan lagi _fangirlingan_ terdengar dari balik semak-semak itu.

"Heh? Ada owang disana? Sejak kapan?" bisik Zuma yang berada di sebelah kiri Marshall. Marshall menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah. Sudah, kita intip mereka sebentar." ucap Marshall sambil berjalan merangkak sambil tetap mengendap-ngendap menuju semak-semak. Skye dan Zuma mengikuti dari belakang.

Saat mereka (sedikit) mengintip (setelah menyibakkan sedikit semak-semak), terlihatlah dua makhluk kurang dihajar alias Kokon dan Xierlyn asyik neropongin daerah markas.

'Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang merhatiin. Huh…' dengus Marshall dalam hati. Dan ia tiba-tiba mendapat ide untuk menjahili kedua orang kurang dihajar itu.

"Skye, Zuma, aku ada ide untuk kedua orang itu…"

.

Sementara kedua orang itu mendapat firasat seram…

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Xierlyn bingung karena tiba-tiba ia merinding disko. Kokon menggelengkan kepala tanda dia juga gak ta'u kenapa.

.

"GYAAAA! LAIN KALI GUA KAGAK MAU _STALKING_ MARSHALL LAGI!"

"GYAAAA! KAPOK GUA BIKIN _DALMATIAN_ ITU NGAMUK2!"

Chase, Rocky, dan Rubble _sweatdrop_ melihat Kokon dan Xierlyn ngacir sambil teriakin nama Marshall.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Rocky sambil ngeliatin Marshall, Zuma, dan Skye.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya bikin 'kejutan' buat mereka." jawab Skye watados, yang membuat trio Chase-Rocky-Rubble itu _jawdrop_ seketika.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

*Note:

1 : Tak usek buaye, dalam bahasa Indonesia kurang lebih berarti dikejer sama buaya. Jumlah pemainnya 4-6 orang. Cara mainnya; nanti undi siapa yang bakal jadi 'buaya', sisa yang lain harus berada di 'darat' ('darat' maksudnya tempat yang lebih tinggi dari tanah atau 'laut'). Yang jadi 'buaya' harus bisa 'nangkap' yang lain dan yang lain bakal gantiin posisi yang awalnya jadi 'buaya'.

2 : Anjing jenis Dalmatian biasanya dianggap ramah karena pembawaan karakter Marshall di kartun PAW Patrol, tapi jangan salah. Dalmatian bisa sangat agresif jika diprovokasi dan anjing ini juga pintar karena dia memiliki insting untuk bertahan hidup.

* * *

Author's Note:

Oke, ini rekor. Saya menulis cerita sampai 2000-an words. Sungguh rekor untuk saya.

Saya ta'u bahwa sebagian orang tak suka penempatan banyak OC dalam cerita, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini ciri khas saya dalam fandom ini, mau tak mau terima keadaan saja.

Dan chapter awalnya bener-bener kacau, bukannya _focus_ ke masa persiapannya, malah melenceng. /halah

Ada yang mau _request_ pertanyaan? Kirim di _review_ ya.

Review?


End file.
